The Books
The Book Editions The first edition of the 1,001 Movies You Must See Before You Die was published in 2003. It listed 1,001 films from 1902 to 2002. Since then a new edition has been published every following year. Each of these new editions has added some new movies and removed some old ones in order to maintain the 1,001 total. Below you will find information on each of these editions, as well as a complete list of all movies added and removed '2003 Edition' This is the first edition of the book. It contains 1,001 films from 1902 to 2002. '2004 Edition' This is the second version of the book, but it is considered a reprint, not the second edition. It contains films from 1902 to 2003. It added two new films and removed two old ones. Additions: ''' 1014. The Barbarian Invasions (Les invasions barbares) (2003) 1015. Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) '''Removals: 1005. Adaptation. (2002) 1006. Far from Heaven (2002) '2005 Edition' This is the second edition of the book. It contains films from 1902 to 2004. It added fourteen new films and removed fourteen old ones. Additions: 888. Muriel's Wedding (1994) 889. The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (1994) 919. Shine (1996) 998. Lantana (2001) 1008. Hero (Ying xiong) (2002) 1009. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) 1016. Oldboy (Oldeuboi) (2003) 1017. Goodbye Lenin! (Good Bye Lenin!) (2003) 1018. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) 1021. Fahrenheit 9/11 (2004) 1022. The Passion of the Christ (2004) 1023. Collateral (2004) 1024. The Aviator (2004) 1025. Million Dollar Baby (2004) Removals: 795. The Accidental Tourist (1988) 850. Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) 851. Candyman (1992) 863. The Age of Innocence (1993) 894. Strange Days (1995) 908. The Pillow Book (1996) 928. Kundun (1997) 939. Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (1998) 958. Audition (Odishon) (1999) 963. Attack the Gas Station! (Juyusu seubgyuksageun) (1999) 964. Eyes Wide Shut (1999) 983. O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) 999. A.I.: Artificial Intelligence (2001) 1007. Chicago (2002) '2006 Edition' This is the third edition of the book. It contains films from 1902 to 2005. It added fourteen new films and removed fourteen old ones. Additions: ''' 797. Drowning by Numbers (1988) 949. The Big Lebowski (1998) 1013. Bus 174 (Onibus 174) (2002) 1019. The Best of Youth (La meglio gioventu) (2003) 1020. Lost in Translation (2003) 1029. Downfall (Der Untergang) (2004) 1030. Sideways (2004) 1031. A Very Long Engagement (Un long dimanche de fiancailles) 2004) 1032. Live and Become (Va, vis et deviens) (2005) 1033. Paradise Now (2005) 1034. Brokeback Mountain (2005) 1035. Tsotsi (2005) 1036. Cache (Hidden) (2005) 1037. The Constant Gardener (2005) '''Removals: 924. Fast, Cheap and Out of Control (1997) 935. Tetsuo (1989) 997. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) 1000. Gangs of New York (2002) 1003. City of God (Cidade de Deus) (2002) 1004. Russian Ark (Russkiy kovcheg) (2002) 1008. Hero (Ying xiong) (2002) 1009. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) 1014. The Barbarian Invasions (Les invasions barbares) (2003) 1015. Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) 1022. The Passion of the Christ (2004) 1023. Collateral (2004) 1024. The Aviator (2004) 1025. Million Dollar Baby (2004) '2007 Edition' This is the fourth edition of the book. It contains films from 1902 to 2006. It added fourteen new films and removed fourteen old ones. Additions: ''' 1028. Crash (2005) 1038. Little Miss Sunshine (2006) 1039. Apocalypto (2006) 1040. The Departed (2006) 1041. Pan's Labyrinth (El laberinto del fauno) (2006) 1042. Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan (2006) 1043. The Lives of Others (Das Leben der Anderen) (2006) 1045. The Queen (2006) 1047. The Prestige (2006) 1048. Children of Men (2006) 1049. United 93 (2006) 1050. The Last King of Scotland (2006) 1051. Babel (2006) 1052. Volver (2006) '''Removals: 957. The Wind Will Carry Us (Bad ma ra khahad bord) (1999) 967. Nine Queens (2000) 968. The Captive (2000) 970. Ali Zaoua: Prince of the Streets (Ali Zaoua, prince de la rou) (2000) 977. Signs & Wonders (2000) 985. What Time Is It Over There? (Ni na bian ji dian) (2001) 986. Y Tu Mama Tambien (And Your Mother, Too) (2001) 990. The Son's Room (La stanza del figlio) (2001) 993. Monsoon Wedding (2001) 994. Fat Girl (A ma souer!) (2001) 995. Mulholland Dr. (2001) 1002. Talk to Her (Hable con ella) (2002) 1031. A Very Long Engagement (Un long dimanche de fiancailles) (2004) 1036. Cache (Hidden) (2006) '2008 Edition' This is the fifth edition of the book. It contains films from 1902 to 2007. It added thirteen new films, added back five old films, changed one entry, and removed eighteen old films. Additions: 1010. Distant (2002) 1011. Rabbit-Proof Fence (2002) 1012. Irreversible (2002) 1026. Head-On (Gegen die Wand) (2004) 1027. 3-Iron (Bin-jip) (2004) 1044. Once (2006) 1046. The Host (Gwoemul) (2006) 1053. The Diving Bell and the Butterfly (Le scaphandre et le papillon) (2007) 1054. La Vie en Rose (2007) 1055. No Country for Old Men (2007) 1056. Into the Wild (2007) 1057. There Will Be Blood (2007) 1058. Atonement (2007) Re-Additions: 958. Audition (Odishon) (1999) 1002. Talk to Her (Hable con ella) (2002) 1003. City of God (Cidade de Deus) (2002) 1015. Kill Bill Vol 1 (2003) 1022. The Passion of the Christ (2004) Changes: 1018. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - this was changed to a collective The Lord of the Rings entry Removals: 920. Deconstructing Harry (1997) 933. Mother and Son (Mat i syn) (1997) 945. The Idiots (Idioterne) (1998) 946. Sombre (1998) 949. The Big Lebowski (1998) 953. Taboo (Gohatto) (1999) 954. Rosetta (1999) 959. Time Regained (Le temps retrouve) (1999) 989. The Piano Teacher (La pianiste) (2001) 1013. Bus 174 (Onibus 174) (2002) 1020. Lost in Translation (2003) 1037. The Constant Gardener (2005) 1047. The Prestige (2006) 1048. Children of Men (2006) 1049. United 93 (2006) 1050. The Last King of Scotland (2006) 1051. Babel (2006) 1052. Volver (2006) '2009 Edition' This is the sixth edition of the book. It contains films from 1902 to 2008. It added ten new films and removed ten old ones. Additions: 1059. Surfwise (2007) 1060. The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) 1062. WALL-E (2008) 1063. The Good, the Bad, the Weird (Joheunnom nabbeunnom isanghannom) (2008) 1064. The Dark Knight (2008) 1065. The Wrestler (2008) 1066. The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) 1067. Gomorrah (Gomorra) (2008) 1068. The Class (Entre les murs) (2008) 1069. Slumdog Millionaire (2008) Removals: 976. Meet the Parents (2000) 996. The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) 998. Lantana (2001) 1011. Rabbit-Proof Fence (2002) 1022. The Passion of the Christ (2004) 1027. 3-Iron (Bin-jip) (2004) 1032. Live and Become (Va, vis et deviens) (2005) 1039. Apocalypto (2006) 1045. The Queen (2006) 1056. Into the Wild (2007) '2010 Edition' This is the seventh edition of the book. It contains films from 1902 to 2009. It added eleven new films and removed eleven old ones. Additions: 1061. Paranormal Activity (2007) 1070. Anvil! The Story of Anvil (2008) 1071. Let the Right One In (Lat den ratte komma in) (2009) 1072. The Hurt Locker (2009) 1073. An Education (2009) 1074. Precious: Based on the Novel "Push" by Sapphire (2009) 1075. Avatar (2009) 1077. Tha Hangover (2009) 1079. The White Ribbon (Das Weisse Band - Eine deutsche Kindergeschicte) (2009) 1080. Inglorious Basterds (2009) 1081. Fish Tank (2009) Removals: 692. Fanny and Alexander (Fanny och Alexander) (1982) 984. Amelie (Le fabuleux destin d'Amelie Poulain) (2001) 1028. Crash (2004) 1030. Sideways (2004) 1046. The Host (Gwoemul) (2006) 1058. Atonement (2007) 1059. Surfwise (2007) 1060. The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) 1062. WALL-E (2008) 1066. The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) 1068. The Class (Entre les murs) (2008) '2011 Edition' This is the eighth edition of the book. It contains films from 1902 to 2010. It added ten new films, added back two old films, and removed twelve old films. I have read that they corrected some of the errors with the years for some movies, but I do not know what these corrections were. Additions: 1076. District 9 (2009) 1078. In the Loop (2009) 1082. Monsters (2010) 1083. Of Gods and Men (Des hommes et des dieux) (2010 1084. Black Swan (2010) 1085. Four Lions (2010) 1086. The Social Network (2010) 1087. Inception (2010) 1088. The King's Speech (2010) 1089. True Grit (2010) Re-Additions: 1022. The Passion of the Christ (2004) 1039. Apocalypto (2006) Removals: 922. Happy Together (1997) 923. Princess Mononoke (Mononoke-hime) (1997) 925. The Butcher Boy (1997) 927. Boogie Nights (1997) 948. There's Something About Mary (1998) 979. Traffic (2000) 992. Moulin Rouge! (2001) 1012. Irreversible (2002) 1021. Fahrenheit 9/11 (2004) 1065. The Wrestler (2008) 1073. An Education (2009) 1074. Precious: Based on the Novel "Push" by Sapphire (2009)